テンプレート:DidYouKnow/2011 archive
December 24, 2011 *…that smuggler Murr Danod worked for a trade guild that operated out of an Ithorian Herdship? December 16, 2011 *…that Xexto con man Freon Drevan ran a bootlegging operation prior to 32 BBY? October 25, 2011 *…that the resurgence of the Lost Tribe of Sith began with the help of the Sith Meditation Sphere Ship in 41 ABY? October 20, 2011 *…that the Lor family enjoyed a close personal friendship with Chief of State Natasi Daala? October 19, 2011 *…that Zodoh first deployed Stormdrivers during the Battle of Capital Cay? October 16, 2011 *…that Force-sensitives from across the galaxy were brought to the planet Tython in 36,453 BBY in Tho Yor Pyramid ships? *…that Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: War, an upcoming comic series by John Jackson Miller, will tell the continuing adventures of Zayne Carrick? *…that Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi, an upcoming comic series by John Ostrander and Jan Duursema, will tell the story of the origins of the Jedi Order? *…that Gormaanda's Culinary Corner was a lifestyle column written by the four-armed chef Gormaanda that appeared in HoloNet News newsfeeds throughout the Galactic Republic? *…that the Emergency evac fleet was an ad hoc fleet of civilian volunteers put together in 137 ABY to help evacuate the planet Dac? September 19, 2011 *…that the executioner's hack, a massive two-handed axe, was a favorite weapon of members of the Black Sun crime syndicate? September 4, 2011 *…that a rare Sith lanvarok was in the possession of the proprietor of Antiques by Dumas? *…that a Human male navigator served in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon throughout the entirety of the Battle of Endor? August 27, 2011 *…that a public service announcement from 1979 featured a Duros cantina patron offering to drive home a drunken Talz? August 25, 2011 *…that Jagged and Zena Antilles owned a fueling depot? *…that swords were made out of the bodies of tulrus, a species native to the planet Mustafar? August 6, 2011 *…that Cathar were born into a litter? August 5, 2011 *…that a rocket-firing Boba Fett action figure was one of several Kenner toys that were never produced? July 28, 2011 *…that a space battle between pirates, smugglers, and the Galactic Empire took place outside of the luxury liner Destination: Adventure! in 3 ABY? *…that the Nagai used longswords in their daily fighting exercises? June 30, 2011 *…that Kerra Holt led a raid on Nilash III in 1032 BBY? June 20, 2011 *…that Advanced Recon Commando Ordo served during the Battle of N'dian? *…that Mondo-Mod gave Jedi Master Luminara Unduli the coordinates to a weapons factory on Diorda? May 26, 2011 *…that Jedi Knight Seha Dorvald was accompanied by a C-class VoxPop advocate droid when she remanded herself to the custody of Galactic Alliance Security? May 25, 2011 *…that Luke Skywalker, Ben Skywalker, and Vestara Khai were all once part of a Dantooinian firing squad? *…that Ben Kenobi felt a death convulsion when Alderaan was destroyed? May 23, 2011 *…that a rectory droid once claimed that Yoda's food was inedible, resulting in a tug-of-war that sent his food flying everywhere? May 17, 2011 *…that before he became a Dark Jedi, Warb Null was an aspiring blacksmith? May 16, 2011 *…that on Onderon, a malevolent spirit protected an ancient Sith spellbook for more than a thousand years? May 10, 2011 *…that Neti were capable of unleashing a devastating beam of light at their moment of death? May 5, 2011 *…that Bith Xenobiologist Thalleus Tharn once refused to shake the hand of Captain Han Solo? *…that the purple stingwort was a venomous plant native to the planet Drongar? *…that Lieutenant Treyz Manech once received a commendation from Imperial Admiral Priam? May 4, 2011 *…that Force steadfast was a Force power that allowed its practitioner to remain immobile? April 23, 2011 *…that Daiman's compound on Chelloa was raided twice? April 22, 2011 *…that Odion had his own fleet of gunships? *…that Sith Lord Daiman had his own Sith troopers? *…that the Palladane family escaped Chelloa prior to its destruction? *…that Mobile Munitions Complexes were common during the Republic Dark Age? April 21, 2011 *…that Order 64 came before Order 65? April 20, 2011 *…that Mother Ves'ad was the queen of the wyyyschokk spiders inhabiting the Webweaver caverns on the planet Kashyyyk? April 17, 2011 *…that Krepauk was the Huntmaster of the Rryatt Trail on Kashyyyk? April 12, 2011 *…that before he became the acting Five World Prime Minister in 40 ABY, Denjax Teppler was the Five World Deputy Prime Minister? April 7, 2011 *…that scientists such as the Ithorian Farnsworth used environmental survey devices to study the ecosystems of forests and jungles? March 24, 2011 *…that per Wookiee custom, Chewbacca and Mallatobuck officiated their own wedding? March 23, 2011 *…that Gands could develop asthma? March 5, 2011 *…that a university on Arkania was renamed in honor of legendary Jedi Master Arca Jeth? *…that Dark Lady of the Sith Lumiya maintained three separate apartments on Coruscant? March 2, 2011 *…that braziers were on either side at the foot of the Tomb of Freedon Nadd, and also surrounded the sacrificial altar of Darth Drear's Sith Temple? March 1, 2011 *…that Han Solo and Bria Tharen once attended a traditional Togorian wedding? February 25, 2011 *…that Roah Palladane was the wife of Gorlan Palladane and the mother of Aneese and Jalen Palladane? *…that Jenith was a mining colony on Chelloa during the Republic Dark Age? *…that Skodo was a Rodian mechanic living on Chelloa in 1032 BBY? February 12, 2011 *…that the Dark Lady of the Sith Lumiya made use of a poison and explosive booby-trapped datapad during her instigation of the Second Galactic Civil War? February 12, 2011 *…that the Twi'lek Tails and the Mon Calamari Ceric were depicted in the Imperial propaganda poster United in Our Cause despite the Empire's anti-alien policies? January 21, 2011 *…that the venom of the Kodashi viper was capable of killing an adult Human within minutes? January 18, 2011 *…that the fauna of the rainswept planet Daluuj included giant lake worms? Category:Did You Know archives